


I Never Thought I'd See You Again.

by thundrstar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst for days, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, L o t s of hugging and physical contact, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrstar/pseuds/thundrstar
Summary: Upon his usual days and schedule Marcel encounters a rather familiar face which brings back an endless stream of memories and familiar feelings, emotional turmoil also threats to take over him as he begins to become closer once more with this recognizable stranger.EDIT: I've decided to scrap this fic due to lack of motivation & desire to continue. I promised myself I'd return back in December and resume writing it, but as you can see that never happened, apologies to whoever was really into this fic. I may just come back to it one day, but this is something I don't desire to keep up with any longer. In turn I am planning on writing a new one! Since I've recently had my toe in the waters of Gallirei hell, I shall be writing a fic of said ship!





	1. Chapter 1

Marcel thought today would go like any other day for him.

...He couldn't be anymore...Fortunately wrong.

 

It had seemed like every other day for Marcel, waking up, making his coffee, slowly trying to wake up and get ready to actually start his regular morning jog.  
The week had been a pretty busy one, and work had definitely been tiring him out more than he actually anticipated, on top of the fact that he had his choreography sessions every other day of the week. It had worn the poor man out, but he didn't mind it one bit, if anything he had found it out to be rather fun, being needed for extra work. It made the ravenette feel like he was majorly important, and heavily needed in his job, and on top of his sessions it had only made the week so much more fun in his opinion.

The jog, much to his dismay had been shorter than it usually was due to him being rather low on energy mostly because of the exhausting week, and due to the fact that him rushing out the door to stay on top of his schedule and not allowing his coffee to actually kick in yet to provide him the energy he required to keep going, he was a guy of sheer willpower when it came to doing certain things, but even that fell short when he wasn't at one-hundred percent with his mind. Though, even if he couldn't do his full run today, he would still jog his way back to his home, not before stopping at a park to take a rest though.

The man would find a bench to rest on, it was right under a tree too much to his liking, he was practically leaking out sweat, today was also a rather hot day, even if it was just around 10:00 AM, he found himself needing to pace and stop every once in a while and find some shade so he wouldn't collapse, much less have a legitimate heat stroke.

While he was seated he would reminisce through yesterday's events, with it including how he had caught Bertolt doing his own personal activity of making a rubber band ball at his desk, along with fiddling around with a Rubix Cube and getting rather upset and impatient that he couldn't perfect the cube. He'd admit that he found it rather cute, and he couldn't blame the guy either, the last day before the weekend had seemed to go by agonizingly slowly to the point where Marcel himself had passed out a couple of times. It wasn't like he'd be caught though, by the time he did actually knock out the building was starting to clear itself for the day.

It felt odd actually...Seeing Bertolt again when they first encountered, feelings of sudden recognition and what felt like past memories had washed over them both, despite them not fully being there and having a sense of actually fully knowing the guy, despite them not saying a word to each other their entire lives until they actually grew to 'know' each other once more. Of course, for Marcel it seemed like he knew just exactly how Bert would react, what he'd reply with, and what his habits and little quirks were. It was especially refreshing to see his steaming face whenever a rather embarrassing, (at least for the latter) moment would be brought up, it was all too precious too pure to ever let go, and that's what Marcel had planned, to never let go of such fond little memories, and make sure he'd never lose the other again.

At the same time, it felt like he was missing something..Missing other people as well in his life. Despite him having just about all the people he could know, something still felt..Empty, too empty, it had always bothered him, ever since he could remember in fact.

..Who was he missing?  
Why did he feel like he was missing someone when his path on life so far had been pretty damn good, there were hardships at times, sure, but everything seemed to be going extremely well for the man, but it didn't stop him from getting those certain feelings every now and then.

A half an hour had passed while he was rekindling those fond moments of the past until he finally decided to check the time. Exactly 10:30 AM was what his phone said, it was the perfect time to start heading home and making lunch, and perhaps take a quick rest before getting up once more. He didn't have his choreography session until 3 PM, plenty of time to get a quick nap after eating lunch. With that Marcel would resume his jog, and conveniently enough for him a small breeze had started, it was good enough to keep him cool, cool enough to actually prevent him from becoming a legitimate hot mess under the blazing sun.

Another 30 minutes would pass before he would reach his home, he would practically burst through the door before plopping down on his couch, fanning himself, it was a small attempt to cool himself down as the breeze had left him when he had only a quarter left before he reached his home.

He felt sluggish, but he summed up just enough energy to lazily walk over to one of the walls and turn on the AC. Soon enough he'd be rewarded with nice, cool air that would blast out of the vents, nearly instantly refreshing him once more.

He'd take advantage of his new found energy and rush to his kitchen, swiftly opening the fridge door and pulling out mostly ingredients for a fruit salad. He'd be sure to settle on something like stake for dinner later.

Marcel would consider himself as quite the capable cook, with a moderate amount of experience on his belt, he knew for a fact he wasn't the best, but he had more than the average amount of knowledge when it came to cooking for either himself or his friends.

He would throw in a wide variety of things into this 'salad' of his, he personally always likes to mix things up, add his own little twist to things. It made the man feel rather unique and different from a lot of people, he was even raised to be a kid that stands up from the bunch of others around him, to be known as the brightest, the friendliest, and a whole bunch of other positive, self-motivating things his parents had relayed onto him.

15 minutes would pass of the man ravaging through his food, along with watching some TV, and rather loud laughs from him every time he heard a rather witty, curse-filled comment towards somebody, his humor was pretty typical in some cases.

He'd bring his now dirty bowl to the sink, washing it out swiftly and making sure there was nothing else in it, and proceeded to dry it and put it back in one of the cabinets.

The ravenette didn't feel tired at the moment, and he still had four hours and fifteen minutes before he actually had to take off.  
Would it be best to just take a quick snooze to have time fly by faster? He didn't, nor couldn't find anything better to do, and he knew for a fact that there was no point on checking his social media, as there was currently nothing going on in the world, not that he knew, of course.

It only took a matter of minutes until he decided that he would take a quick nap, if anything it'd help in recovering his stamina quicker, and help him get his sleep schedule back on track until it was perfectly realigned once more.

╠═╬═╣

Choreography had definitely taken a lot of energy out of Marcel today, more than he actually had anticipated, but it could've been worse. He could've been awake earlier and blown off his rest and most likely be even more worn out, he was honestly grateful that he didn't do that.

The session had taken four hours, and it was now starting to get late, and rain had started to come down as well, much to Marcel's surprise, despite being warned earlier by Bertolt that there may be actual rainfall and what not, he usually did look at weather forecasts, but today he hardly had anytime to focus on anything, mostly because he wanted to be on top of his schedule, he was also grateful for the warning he was given by his friend.

It was cold, unbelievably cold, but Marcel wouldn't lie, he'd rather have the freezing cold instead of the unbelievably, blaring hot sun raining down on him, he was much more used to this anyways. But these types of chilled temperature drops still got to him sometimes.

The night was mostly pleasant, regardless of the rain, if anything it had actually given everything a very pretty reflective look, every now and then he would find himself stepping in a relatively small puddle of rainwater every couple of steps. He wasn't bothered by this, far from it if anything, he personally loved the rain, it felt relaxing, and it felt like it was something to help him ease himself from stress, help him relax a little bit. Some people also hated the thunder and lightning, the dark clouds that few found depressing, but it only made Marcel appreciate it more, something so chaotic, yet so pretty was truly something to admire.

Soon Marcel found himself in a relatively filled area with people, a bunch of quiet chatter was spewed around as he passed person after person.

He had started to reminisce through his thoughts again, about how fun his current was, how worked up and how far deep he had gotten into it, hearing the cheering and applauds and what not from his consistent, very obvious, easy to see effort. He had even tried pushing his limits a lot farther than usual considering the list of songs they had planned out, a few of his favorites specifically being 'No Frauds', 'Feeling Myself', and 'Too Late' by Major Look.

 

They were nice thoughts, pleasant ones he'd be sure to keep forever, like the ones with Bertolt.

Everything he had currently been thinking of though had come to a crashing halt when he had ran into something.  
He had fallen flat ass on his face, and was rubbing his head, trying to sooth the sudden pain hitting him within few second intervals.

What the hell did he hit?  
He had opened his eyes to see he had ran into another person.

The person he had ran into seemed to be a bit bigger in build, even when he was fulling clothed his muscles were very much obvious to actually notice, he seemed to have just gotten out of work, as he appeared to be in work clothes, he was very much professionally dressed, 

Even though Marcel wasn't exactly a nervous person, sudden anxiety started to roll up his back, he definitely knew how to fight, and he could definitely hold himself in one, and he wasn't that bad in build either.

...But this guy had made him feel..Intimidated, how was he even knocked over by someone like Marcel to begin with?  
..Well, even if he was running the chance of starting a fight, more importantly a fight in sheer public, he'd still try to settle things before they got too heated.

He'd stand up, extending out his arm with a slightly determined, slightly hopeful look on his face that he wouldn't have to come home battered and bruised.

❝Oi..Uh..Sorry for running into you, dude! I didn't see you there..Ha..I was kinda distracted..!❞

Hopefully, he thought, that would be enough to avoid a good punch in the nose.  
..And..Surprisingly, there was no hostile response coming his way.

❝Ah..No, it's fine. I wasn't paying much attention either—❞  
The stranger had cut himself off as soon as he turned his head to gain newfound eye contact with Marcel.

And suddenly, the familiar sensation of..Knowing who this person was before him had come back, just like how it was with Bertolt, and Annie.  
Marcel felt like he was paralyzed, it was unimaginable.

This couldn't be the person, the person that he felt like he was missing, right?  
Well, fortunately enough he was wrong in all way and form.

He had subconsciously leaned in ever so slightly, not enough to get all up in the stranger's face, but enough to try to see if there were any other recognizable traits.

And there definitely were.  
The short Blonde hair, the Hazel eyes, the man's defined facial structure and his rather broad shoulders, the intimidating presence he gave off with the look in his eyes, the serious expression he contained. Yet something that looked friendly deep down, as if he be approached by anyone and he'd be absolutely fine with it without showing any sign of disinterest.

It was literally all too familiar, way too familiar.

And as if they were on cue, Marcel would finally find the will and need to speak again.

❝..Reiner..?❞ The ravenette would say, his tone faint and soft, the anxiety had faded away almost instantly, and all that was left was the urge to know if it truly, was entirely him, along with the hopes of being recognized by the larger man in front of him.


	2. Reminisce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Reiner spend the rest of the night enjoying themselves, along with Reiner crashing at his place temporarily.

Just when he thought this past week had been busy enough, now he had to encounter the person he felt was 'missing' in his life of all times?

He wasn't complaining though, it felt..Refreshing, if that was even the right word.

He was unaware that he had subconsciously said the other man's name, he was just in so much shock, and not in the bad way either. He was so distracted by the man's gaze, it was almost..Entrancing.

It wasn't until that Reiner had actually mentioned that they were just sitting there out in public and it'd probably stir up some sort of attention, especially after they were a tad bit loud in there groan due to their collision. Marcel had apologized very quickly and had grabbed the arm the other had extended out, pulling him up along with dusting off his clothes, even though it was mostly unnecessary.

❝Ah..Damn, these were brand new too, and now they're gonna have to dry when I find the chance.❞ The Blonde would say, sounding a tad irritated. It took a moment before he realized that it sounded like his irritation and what not was straight up, directed at Marcel. He would give a genuine smile, trying to squash down any sudden and possible anxiety and guilt.

Marcel's expression had changed to a rather upset look, but it was one that someone could easily decipher as being upset with oneself.

❝Sorry about that, I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll even buy you a new pair if needed!❞ Marcel would say, it was easy to tell that he cared a lot..Oddly enough about a person's pants, a person he just met, but also knew in a past life, and many past lives before that.

❝Still though..I..I can't believe it's..It's actually you, Reiner. Ha, It's almost like it's a dream, y'know? It's so freakin' difficult to believe that I've actually encountered a person that I feel has been missing from, well..My life as a whole..Until now..❞

Marcel would peer at the ground, staring at the reflection the small puddle had offered him, a warm feeling was starting to form, it was comforting, something he only felt around close ones, like Bertolt and Annie.

Suddenly he felt some sort of pressure on his shoulder, causing him to lift his head up and make eye contact once more. Reiner had done the brief movement, and he still held that rather calm, and genuine smile on his face, his features were also noticeably softer, he didn't look as intimidating as Marcel thought he was when he first bumped into the Blonde.

❝Hey, don't sweat it over a pair of some work pants, I could always go out and buy another, it's nothing too big. They were relatively cheap anyways, alright? Trust me, it's fine, and uh..Believe me, I'm..Still kind of in shock myself, I myself wasn't exactly expecting to run into a person that I feel like I've known for like, over hundreds of years. You get me? So..Yeah, I'd say we're both in the same boat right now, but for now let's get out of this rainy weather, yeah? I particularly don't want you, or I to catch a cold. If anything, that'd most likely screw one of us, or, well, both of us over in terms of needing the paychecks and what not.❞

A quick 'Yeah!' would emit from Marcel before they would resume walking, this time Reiner had joined him, it was a rather pleasant walk, filled with a bunch of laughter from brought up past memories, mostly them revolving around Bertolt and how easily he could be flustered, his nervous little quirks, his rather abnormal, yet oddly admirable sleeping positions, like how it was like a work of art and much more. Bringing this up brought more laughter, powerful, loud laughs from Reiner's end, and smooth, and energy-filled laughs from Marcel's side.

The night definitely felt refreshing, and it was nice, filled with diversity compared to Marcel's schedule.

Marcel was honestly now relieved that he lived relatively far away from his choreography sessions, it gave him plenty of time to keep up his conversation with Reiner, it was definitely worth walking a good thirty-to-forty minutes to his house.

The pair soon found themselves walking through a small town, it was one Marcel himself was familiar with, it contained a few restaurants every other five houses, right beside them, it also had a casino and club, both were connected to each other, you'd simply have to pass through the entrance to get into the other building. They both were filled with people, the lights being bright and the bass from music being able to be felt from the outside, even when they both were decently far from the buildings themselves.

❝You think they're enjoying themselves?❞ Reiner would say, almost making Marcel jump due to him being so focused on the inside, seeing people having the time of their lives, betting that a small group would at least have quite the hangover by the time they wake up...Wherever they'd wake up.

❝Ha. I bet they are, who knows, maybe one of them will probably end up gettin' lucky, I dunno.❞ He said in a joking tone, Reiner replied with a brief chuckle, giving a quick comment on how Marcel is to talk, despite him JUST now actually encountering the Black-haired man. It all ended with Marcel retaliating with a rather fired up, whiny response, along with a light shade of Red dusting, and spreading throughout his face with Reiner laughing once more.

The pair soon walked past another type of club, except it was something more light, something for people who were more lax and chilled out, it played slow, steady songs, and mashups too. Personally, Marcel would like to go there one day when he isn't so busy, with someone he personally liked as well, maybe someone he could call his boyfriend at least, Marcel wasn't one to spout out his sexuality, but he was in fact homosexual. He never found the need to really say it, but he always found himself fessing up whenever he was hit on by a women, this incident also happened a few times with new female workers, but he didn't despise them or dislike them, he felt it flattering if anything, he was also rather confident in his looks, he knew he wasn't exactly the most attractive person on the planet, but he never shied away when it came to speaking about his own features. Marcel was a confident man, confident in his abilities and confident in a lot more. He was also sincere, sincere and so very damn affectionate and loving to the people he called family.

The other club they walked past had just started a mix of songs, most of it revolving around Ariana Grande's slow type of music, and many other artists' music.

He couldn't remember the other artists, nor did he remember the song names, but there indeed pleasant to listen to, slow and catchy, and Marcel was way into that type of music, it all depended on his mood though, but he definitely did enjoy rather upbeat music if he wasn't listening to slow, mellow and catchy music.

Soon they found themselves exiting the relatively small town, passing a few decently lit up houses every now and then until they a small coffee shop had caught Marcel's eyes. It was lit up from the inside, employees still seemed to be in there as well.

A bunch of what-if's came flooding to Marcel's head, and curiosity was coming to him as well.

...Reiner wouldn't mind if Marcel briefly asked if they could go fetch something to drink, right?

Despite him being pretty damned confident, he felt some anxiety about wanting to ask the question. Despite him being, well, feeling at least familiar with the other, Marcel felt like he was being inconsiderate, Reiner was a busy man, at least he'd like to assume he was considering how he also did work, he felt like it'd be a rather...Selfish desire to pull him aside and spend at least a bit more time talking and having some fun with their conversation.

..It was so damn confusing, and it honestly made his damn head ache quite a lot.

Apparently this was noticeable considering how Reiner mentioned his distressed, upset face.

 

❝Ah? Oh! Uh..It's..Nothin', don't worry about it. I was just looking at that tiny coffee shop, that's all.❞ His distress had only gotten a bit worse, was he really that easy to find out? That was something he definitely would need to work on, he didn't really like being read so easily, or, maybe Reiner was just able to actually read people easily.

❝Eh?❞ Was all Reiner had said before he turned his head to see it as well. He was definitely a bit surprised on how such a thing didn't catch his eye, but at the same time he was rather busy having a conversation with a person he had just met, alongside with looking at his phone every now and then, checking his social media when he felt like he needed to.

❝That thing over there? Huh, I never noticed it! How come? Do you go there every once in awhile? It actually doesn't seem that bad, I wouldn't mind staying there for a bit.❞

As much as he disliked it, this did arouse his curiosity more, Reiner sounded so vague too..Was he asking to go there? Was it some sort of hint at Marcel that he’d personally like to stay there briefly as well?

His curiosity was literally killing him, and at this point it was practically a now-or-never type of situation. He wasn’t exactly sure when he’d get this type of chance once more.

 

❝Say..Reiner, I was wondering if—❞

A loud crackle of lightning and thunder would emit from the skies.

Oh, right, it was still raining.

More rainfall would start to come down, this time a lot more fierce, going on a violent type of scale too. The lightning also became more apparent too, and a lot more violent than what was seen earlier.

 

❝Ah, crap! It’s really starting to come down! C’mon!❞

Before Marcel could even register what happened he found himself getting dragged to the coffee shop, Reiner sure as hell was fast on his feet, he’d give them that, and quick to react to situations, a lot quicker than Marcel had even anticipated.

It had only taken fifteen second for them to actually get in, the pair was practically doused in rain water, and it certainly a pleasant feeling having wet clothes stick to your body like glue, Marcel was going to end up having to pry off his jeans when he got home.

❝Sheesh, looks like we just got out of it before it got even worse.❞ The blonde would say. Marcel would turn his head to look out the window, and it indeed did get worse in that brief, fifteen second time frame, he was sure the winds had gotten more intense, and there was practically a light show of pure lightning raining down towards the ground way far out, lucky for Marcel though, he found rain, thunder, lightning, all of that stuff strangely beautiful, and very soothing as ironic as that may seem.

❝Yeah..No kidding, it’s so friggin’ hectic out there, I thought we’d get like, sprinkles of rain here and there, but now it’s going to be real intense, huh? Well! It’s all fine for me, at least! I personally don’t mind it one bit, if I were to be honest...I..❞

He’d turn his head back, matching eye contact with the other once more, a small grin came to form on Marcel’s features.

❝I sorta find the rain, thunder, and lightning kinda..Relaxing, I guess you could say. I’ve always admired it, y’know..? I came from Oregon too, so it was very satisfying to see all the effects of nature and what not.❞

Reiner stared a bit blankly at Marcel, it was odd, he thought, how did anyone find something so..Chaotic relaxing? Well, he wasn’t one to judge, he was very open about a bunch of things, and comparing to the stuff he’s heard, to learning this new thing about Marcel it wasn’t anything big at all, relatively small if anything.

❝Heh, I guess so. I’ve never understood people like that, maybe one day I’ll get it..But, for now. I’d say we should get someone to drink, hydrate and warm ourselves up, we did get pretty damn wet while I practically yanked you into here, sorry about that by the way.❞

Marcel would nod in acknowledgement, it was easy to tell for the Blonde that the Ravenette didn’t hold any sort of bad judgement on his sudden decision and quick thinking.

❝Ah, it’s fine! I’d rather be dragged into here then possibly getting hurt out there, and I agree! I could go for something right about now, it most likely won’t settle down for the next couple of hours or anything, I’d be willing to bet at least.❞

❝Well, alright. Oi, could one of you guys bring us two Vanilla Frappes, please? Make them hot too!❞ The Blonde yelled out, it wasn’t too loud, more like a shout if anything, but it definitely caught the attention of one of the employees at most, and soon enough they would be given their drinks.

The seats were comfy, and were honestly good material for sleeping in if anything, Marcel had practically sunk right into them due to the seat being so unbearably good for someone like him who sat on rather stiff, uncomfortable work seats behind his desk. Music was also playing too, if was the slow kind of music, something that could easily help you mellow out, and it was rather fitting too due to the intense weather.

Obnoxious, loud, yet soothing and pleasant laughs had filled the shop, and all of them care from Reiner and Marcel, giving the shop in general some sort of life and nice distractions from the violent nature outside.

╠═╬═╣

 

Four hours had passed at this point by the time the storming and violent winds had finally started to settle down, as a quite wired Marcel commented on how everything seemed to tone down quite a lot and thought it was safe to go out again, with Reiner agreeing with the man.

Everything had definitely cleared out, but unfortunately it was around midnight now, and Marcel’s home was still a good half mile away.

❝Oi. Don’t sweat it too much, alright? There is no one here, much less anyone here that’ll actually try messing with us, I’m sure they wouldn’t particularly want to approach two figures that are as big as us, right?❞

Marcel would nod slightly in response, Reiner was right, and he personally never heard cases of any fallouts or whatever happening in this area, so it should be safe.

The half mile wasn’t as bad he thought, if he were to be honest, and it particularly didn’t take much time either, as it only took fifteen to twenty minutes, mostly because they did power walk straight to Marcel’s home.

Marcel’s home particularly lived on a rather steep hill, along with a bunch of other houses in a relatively busy, yet quiet area, he was on the highest row, and he did enjoy it, if anything it gave him a very nice view. He wouldn’t have it any other way if he were to be asked.

He would take out the key for the door, quickly putting it in and unlocking it as fast as humanely possible, he wanted inside now, and he very much desired the warmth.

❝Heeey! I’m ho~ome!❞ Marcel would sing out briefly before crashing right into the couch, being sure to actually break it down real quick to Reiner that it was okay to come inside before the man proceeded to step inside.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, they were rushed, quick ones, as if someone was very curious to see who had actually just come through the door.

❝So you’re finally fuckin’ back? What the hell took your dumb ass so long?! I know for a fact you're damn choreography sessions do not take that fuckin’ long! You had me worried you damn idiot!❞

The person would walk over to the same couch Marcel was at, and was sure to give him quite the quick smack upside his head, resulting in a brief whine coming from Marcel’s end, and some more scolding coming from the man while Reiner had watched in slight confusion, now he felt like he was starting to intrude, and it honestly wasn’t the most comfortable feeling if he were to be honest.

❝Agh! Alright, alright. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!❞ Marcel would cry out, rubbing his head in the process, he could swear he felt a slight lump beginning to form.

❝I didn’t mean to take so long, Porco-bro! I just..Got stuck, you could say..And then the rainstorm came in at the worst time and I had to stay at this one tiny coffee shop, that didn’t have bad coffees either by the way—❞

 

❝Just get to the damn point, Marcel, and you know better than to call me by my name!❞ The brother would yell out, Marcel would fidget slightly, Porco sure as hell could be loud when he felt like it, he could swear he could feel the earth physically shake whenever Porco yelled out.

❝Alright, alright! I have to thank this dude though, he helped me out and kept me company too!❞

Marcel was obviously referencing Reiner, it being also obvious since he had sat himself up, making direct eye-contact with the man.

Porco would turn his head as well, just now acknowledging the man that was standing pretty much at their door way.

 

❝...You..❞

Porco’s voice sounded cold already, and Marcel could swear he never even knew Reiner to begin with..Why did he sound so damn pissed off at a person he never encountered before?

❝Marcel..Why the fuck did you bring this twat to our house?❞ Was the first thing he said in regards of Reiner, along with Reiner rubbing the back of his head, looking to the side and whistling ever so slightly, an attempt to try easing the sudden tension, all to fail in the end with Porco literally coming at him with verbal pitchforks. It took Marcel back a bit, his memory wasn’t really being merciful with him at the moment, as he seriously did not understand why Porco felt such malice towards the Blonde.

❝Ah..Uh..Well, I just met Reiner today, it’s..My first time actually seeing him, and y’know how I always told you how I felt like there was someone missing in my life?❞

His brother would stop his verbal assault to face the other, nodding ever so slightly in acknowledgement, eyes squinted and rather curious to know what he was hinting at.

❝Well, he’s the one!❞ Marcel said, his voice immediately regaining its energy and positive flow as usual, even when it was borderline midnight.

❝...You can’t be fuckin’ serious right now. HE’S THE ONE YOU’VE BEEN WANTING TO APPEAR IN YOUR LIFE EVER SINCE YOU STARTED TALKING ABOUT IT?!❞

And there was that yelling that Marcel feared, if anything it felt like an earthquake had briefly hit before coming to an end.

There was a sudden ‘Hmph’ coming from Porco before spinning on his heel and going back through the hallway, ready to head upstairs. He couldn’t bare to see Reiner’s damned face and hear Marcel’s shit anymore, despite how tolerant he was of his older brother.

❝I’m not gonna listen to your damn crap anymore, I’m gonna go to bed now, and another thing, if you ever stay out this late again I swear I’ll keep you locked out to fend for your damn self, Marcel, you better get used to the streets.❞

His words lacked any actual bite, if anything, it was Porco’s own special way of showing concern and affection to his brother, and it didn’t bother the older man of the two one bit, he understood what his younger brother had meant.

And with the sound of slowly fading steps and a shut of the door, Marcel could swear he could breathe again as he exhaled rather dramatically.

❝Ah..Sorry about him..He seems to be rather..Extra hostile today, I’m sure he’ll be better by tomorrow, you’re welcome to stay by the way! We have a spare room just in case any of our friends drop by and need to stay briefly.❞

The Blonde man would nod before heading to Marcel’s direction, prompting Marcel to make some room for the other so he could sit down and finally relax, especially after the verbal beating he had received from Porco.

╠═╬═╣

An hour’s worth of conversation had passed before a sudden wave of rather deep emotional turmoil had hit Marcel, he wasn’t particularly sure where he was exactly feeling it, but it was starting to build up rather quickly if anything. He couldn’t figure out why it had come out nowhere, they were actually having a lighthearted conversation about Bert’s obvious affections towards Annie, and how funny it was that he denied it so much.

 

❝Oi..Reiner..I..I’m..—❞

 

Reiner would tilt his head ever so slightly to look at Marcel, suddenly confused on why he sounded so..Deeply upset, and why he had a guilty look on his face.

Why was Marcel even saying this to begin with?  
..And why was so it unbearably hard to say.  
...Why did it bother him so much suddenly.

 

❝I’m..Sorry..I..I don’t know why I’m saying this..But..I feel like I’ve done something to you, despite us actually meeting just today..Like..Like I’ve wronged you, you know? Made you believe in something..False, It...Really isn’t the nicest feeling if I have to be honest..Especially when I really don’t even recall what I feel like I did, that sounds so..Tragic..and upsetting..I don’t know why..But it just started coming up just now all of sudden, and, uh..Well, I felt like I should just say it before it overwhelms me, haha..!❞

He says this in a rather upset tone, and the genuine little ‘smile’ he has on his face isn’t real at all, it was more like an attempt to quickly settle the mood again and possibly change the subject, which it didn’t, at all.

❝Eh? There’s no need to apologize, man.❞ Reiner would say, giving his own, real reassuring smile to the other before him, before pulling Marcel in quite the bear hug.

❝I..I know, I don’t know why I said that, it just came out of..Nowhere, you know? But..Thanks for the reassurance..I appreciate it.❞

Marcel didn’t feel odd returning the embrace, it didn’t bother him whatsoever, hell, he knew this guy in past times before, so why should he feel any sort of uncomfortableness or anything unpleasant? It certainly was worth returning the favor, as Reiner had tightened his own hold ever so slightly, rubbing the Ravenette’s back, Marcel could swear it felt rather protecting..

 

Finally he’d pull back, giving a quick laugh before returning to his position, staring at the floor, everything seemed a bit more peaceful now, and he was just about to speak once more before hearing Reiner speak.

❝Ah..I’m feeling quite tired now, Marcel. I hate for us to really end our...Reunion? Something like that, but I think I should hit the hay, and probably change out of these clothes and possibly shower as well. You gotta bathroom ‘round here, right?❞

❝Just go down the hall and then take a right after you reach the second door.❞ He replied, and as soon as he heard the Blonde walk away, along with another door closing he’d swear under his breath, muttering a bunch of things and practically cursing himself for being so stupid and bringing up something completely off topic.

There was no point in even regretting what he said now. If Reiner was heading to bed he might as well too, he could tell he was tired too, but he stayed up all the while just to keep talking to Reiner.

He contemplated sleeping on the couch, mostly because he really did not want to walk all over to his room, he felt like he had no energy, but at the last minute he remembered that Porco would get on his ass if he did sleep on the couch like last time, mostly because he stinked up the couch after his jog, and this time it’d be worse due to how active he was today.

Now that was definitely something he really did not desire to hear. So, with the last ounces of energy he could summon he would get off the couch, lazily, and sluggishly walking to his room, practically just falling face first into the bed after shutting the door and throwing off his clothing besides his underwear and getting under the covers.

He also contemplated throwing on his reading glasses and skimming through his social media and reading a quick chapter of his book, it was one of his favorites, ‘The Outsiders’, but he decided against it and went back to getting into a position that made him comfy.

He’d reminisce through his memories of today, encountering the person that was ‘missing’ from his life was definitely something he’d cherish and hold close to himself, he wasn’t too sure about Reiner, but Marcel himself knew he’d make sure to never forget it.

There was also this feeling, it was similar to the one who got around people he considered close, like Bertolt and Annie, but it was more potent, something going on attracted he’d say, and he wasn’t sure if this made it better or worse, but it was also directed straight at Reiner. Damnit..Was he also this much into the other in his other lifetimes? He wasn’t too sure, and he wasn’t sure if he was willing to find out.

He was too tired to think this through fully, he thought. It’d be best to actually get some rest instead of constantly thinking about it and possibly giving himself a headache, they didn’t exactly have any ibuprofen at the moment, and they’d have to buy it soon, most likely in the morning or early afternoon.

It only took a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep, and how great it felt to actually rest now.

Marcel was a very lucid dreamer, and always had the most wildest dreams that he could imagine, they were also always so fast paced, challenging, full of fun things that he particularly enjoyed quite a lot.

But this time it was different, and it had involved Reiner too, and it wasn’t fast-paced either, nothing like involving racing. It was much more..Romantic, more affectionate too.

It had consisted of the two of what Marcel thought of as a date which had made the man gain a complementary shade of Red go across his cheeks, it was embarrassing to think about, even if he was only lucid dream, everything felt so real, so lively too. Along with all the affectionate names being tossed back and forth.

The two were having utmost fun if anything, and they had even stopped by a rather classy-looking restaurant, there was slow music and everything looked so pristine, professional as well, perfect for couples.

..Could he even say they were a couple? Even if this was all nothing but a figment of his imagination?

By the end of it the first one to actually make the first move was, in fact, Reiner, it had been while the two were actually in Marcel’s own bed, together as well, they were no lewd actions, just pure lighthearted and physical affection. They were particularly spooning, which was something Marcel personally enjoyed a lot, especially with legs being tangled up, and being the little spoon in the mix was definitely nice too.

The small kiss they had in this was also very much to Marcel’s liking, nothing rough, just soft something that showed the chemistry and feelings they had for one another.

 

Much to Marcel’s dismay though, he had woken up to see that the bed was empty, not even body heat to indicate someone else being there, no one beside him to give him the affection he suddenly felt himself desiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter!
> 
> I have now planned out an upload schedule, I wish to get a chapter out every 3-4 days! Though, with school coming up I fear it'll get in the way with my upload schedule, which I'm hoping it wont!
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> Criticism and tips are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly had the urge to write up a reincarnation AU for these babies!
> 
> I was going through many ideas, mostly a chapter for Marcel, Reiner, Berto, and Annie, I may write that later after I finish this fic!
> 
> I'd HIGHLY appreciate any sort of feedback and criticisms!


End file.
